


True Love, Love (One shots)

by therollyjogger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therollyjogger/pseuds/therollyjogger
Summary: This will be a series of one shots from my original work True Love, Love? They will be original scenes expanded or scenes I totally forgot to include. Will be in no particular order.





	1. Author's Note

Hello fellow oncers! I cannot begin to express how happy I am that many of you have enjoyed True Love, Love as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I was extremely nervous about beginning my own work here on AO3, but reading your comments and thoughts has made me more confident in my words. I cannot even express my gratitude to you all, you're all awesome and amazing!

As explained in the summary these will be one shots from True Love, Love? This work will include scenes form the original work that I only briefly mentioned and want to expand on as well as scenes that I completely forgot to include. Seeing as I wanted to do a time skip there are some scenes that I want to write as well without holding up the original story line. Nothing will be farther ahead from the time line of True Love, Love, so if you're caught up on that work you won't read any spoilers. However, if you're not caught up with True Love, Love, I recommend that you go and catch up before reading these one shots because they will not be in any particular order, meaning the timeline may become confusing to you or even spoil some things. 

Once more, thank you all for taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy these one shots as well!


	2. Her Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's thoughts on Emma's laugh.

Killian didn't know exactly when it happened, but her smile became one of his favorite sights. And her laugh, oh that laugh. It became one of the most precious sounds in the world to him. She didn't actually laugh often, she was a serious lass. It made him sad to think that she didn't have much in her young life to laugh about. Most of the time he would have to work hard to be rewarded with one of her laughs, but he didn't mind, he loved a challenge. 

It was light and girlish and made her eyes light up with a light that failed to be there most of the time. That laugh made her more beautiful than she already was. He remembered the first time he heard it. He had teased her about being a terrible waitress when somehow a mustard bottle had exploded on her. He'd given her a cloth to wipe it off, only resulting on a big yellow stain on her uniform. After multiple minutes of rubbing at the stain with water and soap, she accidently released the sink hose and water had sprayed them both. Killian pushed his wet hair over his forehead and noticed hers had darkened to a darker blond color. 

Her eyes had widened and her mouth had dropped open before releasing a series of little laughs until she was out of breathe. He couldn't help but laugh as her laugh pierced his ears. The way and she had thrown her head back laughing and giggling let him in awe. Her cheeks had a nice pink hue to them and all her teeth were on display. Automatically a smile emerged from him as well and they laughed together, for the first time.

From that day on, he sort of took it upon himself to see that smile more and more. He joked around with her and teased her, not only because he wanted to know her, but because he wanted her smile to brighten his day. For a very long time, he had not had a good laugh himself. There had simply been nothing to feel joyous about. He lost his shot at revenge and was stuck in this world owning a restaurant. He was miserable and tired, of life and of himself. 

Emma Swan came into his life at the exact right moment. She came in as a ray of sunshine with her curly blond hair and her sparkling green eyes. What man wouldn't be interested? He wasn't blind yet he could not be selfish. If he had met her in his previous life as Captain Hook, he wouldn't have thought twice before sweeping her off her feet with his charm and taking her for himself. Things were different here. She was different and deserved better than what he had been, and probably still was deep inside.

So he took his time, became her friend, and made her laugh. For now, it was just good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I decided to start with this small chapter about Killian's thoughts those first few months after meeting Emma. Hope you enjoy and comment below if there's anything you would like to see a little one shot about from True Love, Love?


	3. Tattoos (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Killian Jones' tattoos

Emma loved those mornings that she awoke before Killian did. Before Henry, he prided himself in “waking with the sun” or whatever he said. She used to wake to his kisses and the smell of breakfast most mornings. But now, waking up at 2 a.m. to feed Henry, messed with his early risings. 

He was too good, always insisting that he would check on Henry, saying that she needed to heal so we would get up and bring Henry to her. He never slept while she nursed Henry, he always sat right beside her. It was truly a privilege for him to be with her at all times. She never worried that they would drift apart, they were a team, always. 

So on this particular morning, she watched as he was sprawled on his stomach, lightly snoring, it was cute. He deserved to sleep. Emma laid her head down right beside his and stared at his handsome face. His dark brows were not furrowed in worry, his mouth was not set, he was peaceful in his sleep. Leaning on her elbow, she traced his tattoos on his chest. 

He had a total of four tattoos. The first, was the tattoo on his right wrist. It probably should’ve bothered her, that another woman’s name marked her husband's body, but it didn’t. Not really. Milah had been important to him once. Someone had loved him before she had, and for that, she held respect for her. 

The second was an anchor on his right side. He said he’d gotten that one to remember his navy days with Liam. Liam was his anchor all those years and he would never forget him. It spread across his ribcage, whoever had done it was an artist. 

The third was the swan tattoo he had gifted her on their wedding night. She had been overwhelmed with love when she saw the swan's elegant neck curved, and wings spread, about to take flight tattooed right over her heart. It was beautiful and just for her. “My heart is yours” he had said, and it truly was. Like her's was his. 

And the fourth and newest was the northern star on his left shoulder blade. It was beautifully crafted, The star covering his left shoulder blade while tiny little stars surrounded it. A small H blending in with the stars. For Henry. 

Just like on their wedding night, when he had showed her the swan tattoo, she was surprised a few days after Henry’s birth with this tattoo. They were sitting on their sofa while Henry slept in a mass of pillows before them. “Swan, I have something to show you” he said grabbing her attention from the infant's face. “What is it?” she asked him. She silently watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and turned his back to her. 

When she saw the star, she gasped. It was the north star, tattooed on his right back shoulder. “It’s Polaris, the North Star” he said as she reached out and traced the shape of it. “Why’d you get it?” she asked him. “Sailors use this star to sail home. You’ve been my home for many years, Emma, but now there’s one more”. He turned and lovingly watched Henry sleep and stir. “I never thought I’d be a father, ever. Now, I can’t imagine not ever becoming one”. He looked back at her “You gave me a son, and you are my home, both of you. Forever” a tear slipped from her eye. He had always been better at words than her. 

“It’s beautiful” she said as he pulled her to him. The hug was gentle, he was always gentle, knowing her body needed to heal. 

 

There was the heart with a dagger to remember Milah, the anchor for Liam, the Swan for her, and the Star for Henry. Those were all the tattoos that marked Killian Jones’ body, each a part of him. Whenever she had the chance, Emma traced and touched his skin, remembering all his stories, and their own memories. 

Her only tattoo was the flower on her wrist. She got it when she was with Neal. It also made her remember, times not so pleasant. But it was part of her. Their stories were a part of them, no matter how big or small. Their bodies told stories, and many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! There will be a part 2 for Tattoos in the later future. There will be future events in my main story first so I have to wait to post that one. Drop a comment below, I always read them!


	4. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas chapter for the holidays

Killian felt something poking his face, so he craned an eye open. “Hi” Emma said as she leaned her folded arms on his chest. “Hi love” he murmured, still half asleep and pulled her tighter into his embrace. A few quiet minutes went by and Killian was about to fall asleep again when again he felt the poke.

“Wake up” Emma said as she smiled excitedly at him. Killian smiled and turned to the clock. It read 5:46, “Isn’t it a bit early love?” he asked. She scoffed “Don’t you usually wake up with the sun or whatever”. 

“Aye, but our activities last night left me spent, at least let me refuel” he teased as he ran his hand up and down her bare chest. “I can’t sleep anymore” she said as she sat up and pulled her hair away from her face. 

“But the sun isn’t even up” he protested as she took the warmth with her. “Well it’s winter thats why. It’d normally be peaking through the clouds about now, so get up” she playfully ordered as she walked over to their dresser to pick out some clothes. 

He preferred to lounge on the pillows and watch her naked form from across the room. “Killian up!” she said as she spotted him looking. “Fine” he grunted as he got out of bed and dressed for the day. 

 

Emma insisted that they go out for breakfast before going to the Christmas Tree Farm, and who was he to deny her. So very early in the morning they were at a diner eating waffles with cranberry sauce and a million other calories, along with hot cocoa. 

Killian couldn’t help but smile as Emma reached across the table and laced her fingers on his prosthetic, which was also laying on top of the table. Her acceptance of him, still marveled him. She looked so at ease, wearing her sweater and scarf, her hair half braided up and covered by her beanie. What surprised him most, was her ease smile. 

She was genuinely happy, and he was part of her happiness. They had been living together for a few months now, and things had been great. They had cohabited in the Jolly Roger for a year and a half, but they had a home. A real home, together. 

They had some small arguments, here and there, but things were, well perfect. He was with Emma. A mere two years earlier he had been alone on his ship, drinking his life away, and now, he had everything. Someone who loved him. 

It had been a challenge of course, he was a three hundred year old pirate and she had been an nineteen year old girl, yet they made it work. 

Now Emma was twenty and he physically looked ten years older, and it was still perfect. “It says it’ll be open by nine” Emma said disrupting his thoughts. “Sorry love, I was lost in my thoughts” he said as he looked at her. “The tree farm, it’ll be open by nine” she repeated. Her brow quirked “What had you distracted?”

“You” he answered truthfully. “What about me?” she asked as she smiled. “How much I love you” he said again truthfully. Her smile widened “I love you too”. 

She leaned across the table to kiss him slowly, and he forgot that they were in a diner full of people. 

She pulled back, her sheeks a dusty rose, and she cleared her throat. “We should probably get going” she said as the excitement showed on her face again. “We shall then” he replied. 

 

“What about that one?” he asked as he pointedd to a tree a few feet away. “No, it’s kind of bare from one side” she said tilting her head. That was the same response she gave him an hour ago, but he didn’t complain. This was their first Christmas tree, in their home, it needed to be perfect, to her standards. 

He followed Emma around as she looked at tree after tree. It got a bit colder when she finally exclaimed “That one!” 

The tree was perfect, it was maybe seven feet, and all its branches were full. “This is the one” he confirmed. 

 

It took them a while to get the tree up to their apartment. Killian did most of the lifting and Emma mostly gave him guidance, and finally, finally, their tree was placed in the corner of the living room they cleared for it. Killian mostly let Emma do the decorating, for he did not know much about trees. 

She decided to decorate it with silver and gold, the end product was a masterpiece. They lay on the floor in front of it, watching the lights twinkle on and off. 

“Did you have an image in your head?” he asked her. Emma slightly so she was facing him. “I remember when I was in one of the homes, the family had this big beautiful tree for Christmas and I wished that it had been mine” she pause before continuing “I’ve never had a tree for myself, some homes had them for Christmas, but it was never mine. I must sound crazy” she said with a small laugh. 

“You don’t” he said tenderly, he would get her as many trees as she wished. “I’m sorry if I acted a bit out of it today, I just wanted it to be perfect”

“It is perfect. I will give you anything you want, you know that right?” he said. She nodded “I know”

He leaned in to kiss her slowly “And you know what I want?” he asked in a husky voice. “What?” she asked. “I want to christen the Christmas tree” she laughed as he rolled her onto her back. Soon her laughs turns to breathy sighs and moans as multiple articles of clothing came off. He was glad they’d gotten carpet for the living room. 

A while later, as they lay watching the snow fall from the window, Emma said “I love you, and thank you for today” 

“I love you, and you don't have to thank me”. And it was perfect.


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic, once Emma and Killian are back home and have a quiet moment.

“Finally, some time to ourselves” Emma said as she and Killian walked into the small apartment they were renting for the time being. Mary Margaret wanted to keep Henry with her and David for the night, a grandparents and grandson sleepover, she called it. “Finally indeed” Killian said as he threw the door behind him. 

“So, what do you want to do?” Emma asked as she stood in the center of the room, hands on her hips. “I think I have an idea in mind” he said as he walked to her. She already knew by his stride that he was definitely thinking what she was thinking. 

When he reached her, he grabbed her left thigh in his hand and hitched her form up in his arms. Emma winded her hands into his hair as he carried her in the direction of the couch. 

Emma laughed as she landed on her back and Killian crawled up over her. Not wasting any time, she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Her hand went to his muscled arms and chest, enjoying the feel of his chest hair between her fingers. Some women prefer a smooth chest, but Emma was a big fan of his chest hair. It was dark and contrasted with his pale tan skin, and she loved curling her fingers in it, as he pleasured her in ways that left her breathless and wanting. 

Killian pulled her legs around his waist as he noticed her thighs rubbing together. “Looks like you want to start without me” he breathed into her ear, goosebumps erupted on her arms. “Well, if you’re too slow-” he pulled her flush against him, his hardness pressing right where she wanted. 

Emma pushed on his chest a bit, so she could sit up a little and pull her shirt over her head. Killian bent his head and took one of her nipples over her sheer lace bra. Her gasps filled the air as she tried to maneuver her hand to the bra clasp, wanting to feel his mouth directly on her. 

When the sheer material was removed, Killian grazed his teeth on her tight nipple and lapped his tongue on the tight bud. Emma threw her head back as she clutched the back of Killian’s head to her. At the same time, he used his hand to rub her over her jeans. Emma’s hips bucket up into his hand, the contact making her wet by the second. 

“Fuck” Killian groaned as he felt Emma's wetness through her jeans. His hand went to one of her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh in his calloused palm, while his hook traced up and down her side. Her skin was so soft against his hands. He gripped her hips in his hand and brought her up and onto his lap. 

She sighed against his ear, nipping at the flesh of his neck. “Stop teasing” she said as he rubbed thrusted teasingly up against her. He grinned before unzipping his jeans and she smiled and leaned down to capture his mouth. Her own hands joined his as she helped him. 

“Emma I, holy shit!” David exclaimed when he saw his daughter on top of Killian. “Bloody hell!” Killian cursed as he saw him behind Emma’s shoulder. “Oh my god!” Emma screamed when she saw David. They had not heard the door open. 

In her fright, Emma tipped off Killian’s lap and nearly fell to the floor. Killian caught her with his arms and threw the throw over on top of her. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” She exclaimed as she pushed her way behind Killian, gathering the blanket over her naked chest, falling off the couch in the process. She fell with a small thud, Killian took the time to zip his pants back up. 

“You- you, what do you think you're doing with my daughter!” David thundered, his face reddening with anger by the second. 

“She's my wife!” Killian shouted back as he reached a hand out to Emma. “Ah! Dad, look away!” Emma exclaimed as she still struggled to cover herself properly while tangled up on the floor. Killian helped her gather the blanket over her shoulders, her face was completely red. 

“That's beside the point!” Davis shouted. “How?” Killian asked incredulously. “Because you, I-” David struggled to form words in his state of shock.

Aside from the fact that a red faced David was only a feet from him, Killian thought the ordeal was very amusing. He fought the smile that threatened to take over his face as Emma face him angrily. “You didn’t lock the door!” she yelled. “No, he didn’t” David interjected. “We were a bit busy” Killian simply said “He could’ve knocked”. David glared at him. 

“No one answered, there’s no doorbell, and it was open!” Davis shouted as he covered his face with his hands. In his entire life, David had not expected to see his daughter doing, things, with a man, even if said man was her husband. But her husband was Hook, freakin Captain Hook, and David did not like the man. 

“We have Henry, how do you think that is?” Killian asked. Emma was still wrapped with the blanket on the floor. She could not face David. Killian was still shirtless and as much as he was proud of his form, he did appreciate all the attention Emma paid to certain, places, he’d rather David not hate him more than he already did. 

“David can you please step out for a second, we’ll be out shortly” Killian said, breaking the tense silence. 

“Forget that, I’m going home. I just came over because Henry forgot Mr. Bear-" David said as he quickly turned around. "How convenient" he muttered, "Here he is". The bear was on the table by the door. Henry placed it there before they had left for the loft, Killian mused. With one last glare over his shoulder, David walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

___

 

She called me dad, David thought with a smile as he walked back to the loft. 

 

___

 

“Shit! Did I call him-?” Emma asked Killian after David left. “Aye love, you did, you called him dad” Killian said amused.

“Ugh” she said as she buried her face in his chest. “Well hopefully that's all the remembers from this encounter” 

 

___

 

For the next few weeks all David could see when he saw Killian was all the chest hair and tattoos he was covered in. Damn pirate had to marry my daughter, he thought. 

But he made Emma happy, so he didn’t kill him. And he was also the reason for his only grandson, as he now knew perfectly well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by BETHACACIAKAY, I hope you enjoyed! To everyone else, I was serious about requests, I will write almost anything. So if you’re interested let me know in the comments, I’ll give you a shout out when I post your request!


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian toilet training Henry. I'm actually not sure who requested this chapter (--?) but whoever you are, thanks for the fun prompt! I have no clue on potty training so I hope you enjoy what I came up with! :)

“Should we?” Emma asked Killian as they lay in bed at night. “I think we should” Killian responded. “But, do you think it's the right time?” she asked him. 

“We’ll never know until we do it” he replied as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. “But, he’s my baby” she said as she hugged his arm to her chest. “He’ll always be our baby love” 

“But, isn’t this a huge thing?” she asked. “It’s toilet training love, he’ll have to learn eventually. And it’ll lessen some workload for us” Killian said as he turned to look at her. 

“Fine” she replied “We’ll do it tomorrow” 

“Tomorrow then” Killian replied as he kissed her brow. 

 

Day 1

“Okay so I read that it's better to just go straight for the toilet and forego the potty seat” Emma said the next morning as Killian made breakfast and Henry was playing in the living room. “We won’t have to clean the thing, plus, Henry’s a boy so half of its standing anyway” Emma went on. 

“Whatever you think is best” Killian replied as he flipped an egg. This whole potty training thing was foreign to him in this world. He didn’t exactly know how things worked back in the Enchanted Forest, he’d never been around any children. This realm had many things for children, something he was glad that he could provided for Henry. He never wanted his baby boy to want for anything, he deserved to have all the happiness he and Emma could provide him with. So if having Henry go straight for the toilet was for the best, then that was what they were to do. 

“Okay buddy, you’re going to have to work with us here” Killian said as he squatted down in front of Henry. Henry’s big green eyes were trained on his mom and dad, unsure of what they were doing. 

“Do you have to go potty?” Emma asked Henry as she removed his pants. Henry shook his head “I thought you said you did?” Killian asked. “Not anymore” Henry said and then he walked out the bathroom in his diaper. 

“Well this is gonna be harder than we thought, he has a shy bladder” Emma said. “How long do you think this could take?” Killian asked her. 

“Not sure, I’ve read that it can be done in a day, but sometimes can take up to weeks” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t take weeks then, Henry’s a smart lad” 

A few hours went by and Henry still didn’t go to the toilet. “Are you sure you don’t have to go” Emma asked him. He shook his head “But you haven’t gone all day” she said. “Don’t want to” Henry stubbornly responded. Killian suppress a smile, Henry’s stubbornness reminded him of Emma’s. Now however, was not the time to tell her that. 

“Come on” Killian said as he lifted him and took him to the toilet “It’s not hard okay, I know this is different, but you will learn”. Henry dubious sat on the toilet still not doing anything. “I know you have to go Henry, you haven’t gone all day baby” Emma said as she crouched in front of him. 

Henry stubbornly sat on the toilet looking at her. “Okay then, but when you have to go, you’re going to have to go right here” she said as she lifted him off the toilet and placed him on the floor. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Killian asked as she went to get Henry some pants. “Yes, he has to know that he will no longer have a diaper to rely on all the time” she said. Right when she entered the bathroom again, Henry sneezed and could no longer hold his bladder, so in the process he sprayed Killian with pee. Unable to stop herself, Emma burst into laughter. 

Killian quickly get Henry back on the toilet before removing his shirt. “I told you that wouldn’t work” Killian said as he soothed Henry, who had begun to cry a little. “It’s okay baby, no one's mad” she said as she kissed away his tears “And it’s not like he hasn’t peed on you before” Emma said to Killian. 

“He’s peed on you too” Killian said as he began cleaning up some of the mess. “That’s true, I’m pretty sure all boys pee on their parents, it’s easy for them” Emma said as she got a bunch of toilet paper to help him. “On the bright side, he’s doing it” Emma said. 

“Hopefully he’s not traumatized” Killian added. 

“I’m doing it” Henry asked from the toilet. “Aye baby, you’re doing it” Killian replied. 

“Not baby anymore” Henry said feeling proud that he was doing it. Killian felt a little crestfallen at that “Yes, you’re not a baby anymore he said. 

 

Later that night

 

“I told you it wouldn’t be easy” Emma said as Killian sulked, still thinking about Henry’s comment. “He’s only two, he still needs us for a lot of things” she added. 

“You’re right” Killian replied “I’m being ridiculous” 

“Not ridiculous, just a dad” Emma said as she snuggled into his side. 

 

Day 2 

Killian decided to remain home with Henry while Emma went grocery shopping. Killian rushed in the direction of his bedroom when Henry shouted for him. Earlier in the day he’s tried to show Henry how to use the toilet while standing, but had given it a break after a few hours. 

Henry was standing on his stool in front of the toilet, and there was pee sprayed everywhere. “Did I do it again?” Henry asked him. “Well, you got there halfway” Killian said as he surveyed the “damage”. 

In order to get Henry to pee again, Killian gave him three juice boxes. He’d be damned if Emma came home and Henry still didn’t understand the basic concepts. 

“But how?” Henry whined as he stood on his stool, staring down at the toilet like it was menace. “Okay” Killian muttered “Let me show you then”. He proceeded to unzip his own pants and pull his penis out. “So you hold it okay” Killian said as he demonstrated. Henry copied his father and held his penis with one hand. 

Henry began to pee, but his one hand did not give him much control and pee was still not going only into the toilet. “Let's get this hand here too” Killian said as he maneuvered Henry’s other hand to hold his penis. “There we go” he said and Henry was finally peeing into the toilet. 

“What’s going on here” Emma said front the bathroom door. Killian turned around to see her smirking. “Just demonstrating” Killian said.

“I’m doing it momma” Henry exclaimed. “I can see that honey” she said as she helped him wipe off. 

Henry jumped off his small stool once Emma was done cleaning him. “So you resorted to show and tell” Emma said once Henry ran out the bathroom. “He wasn’t getting it quite right” Killian explained. 

“If I were you I’d stop staring so much, thus Henry come back in here and ask other questions we’re nowhere near explaining” Killian said as Emma’s gaze was still on his cock. “Then tuck yourself away already” Emma said as she gave him a look and walked out the bathroom. Killian barked out a laugh. 

 

Day 3   
Emma sat cross legged in front of the toilet as Henry sat and waited for “it” to happen. “Are you sure you have to go buddy” she asked after five minutes went by. “Yes” he said. Another five minutes went by. 

Henry swung his legs as he sat on the toilet, Emma decided to hit two birds with one stone and clipped his toenails. Right when she was finishing off with his pinky toe, Henry exclaimed “I’m doing it momma!”

Emma was relieved to hear that, after sitting on the cold floor for about twenty minutes. “That’s great sweetheart” she said as he went for the toilet paper “Want some help?”

“No, I can do it” Henry said with a determined expression. Emma had to sit there for another five minutes for Henry to be done, and for her to double check that everything was clean. 

 

Later that day

“You don’t have to worry about more toilet training” Emma said as she greeted Killian at the door. “Did he do it?” Killian asked. “Yup, it took half an hour, but now he knows all the basics and stuff” Emma said. 

“Well, it only took three days” he said as he circled her in his arms “I believe we should do some celebrating”. Emma laughed “For potty training our son?” she said with a raised brow. “Well, how do you think he came into existence” Killian asked her. “You’re impossible” she laughed. “And you love me for it” he said as he captured her mouth in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts if anyone is still interested. Happy reading!


	7. Tattoos part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there are any ACOTAR fans out there, this small chapter is inspired by ACOMAF. Fans will understand. 
> 
> A quiet moment in the near future.

"You've never told me the meaning” Emma said as she traced her foot up Killians leg. They were lounging on the bed late at night, talking about everything and nothing. Emma usually forgot about this certain tattoo on his body, most people didn't get tattoos on their knees. 

There were two upside down crowns, dripping blood, tattooed on his knees. 

“Remember the story about my brother, Liam” Killian asked her. She nodded “Peter Pan and Neverland” she said. 

“That's right, but the entire mission was the plan of our then king” 

“King George” Emma said. “Aye, he was our king, and he deliberately sent us straight to danger. It was all for his benefit; he didn’t care what happened to us as long as he got what he wanted” 

Emma leaned on her elbow to look at him. Over the years, he’d told her stories of him and Liam. He always held some details back, he couldn’t exactly tell her they were in the Navy three hundred years prior. Still, with each story, Emma grew fond of Liam, and she thanked him for raising Killian, all those years ago. 

“The kingdom was corrupt, he was corrupt and cruel. He took my brother from me, so I became a pirate, and I took the Jewel of the Realm and named it the Jolly Roger. I vowed to never serve under royalty again, and I lived by that for hundreds of years” 

“I got these tattoos, to never trust a corrupt king again. To never serve someone like him”

Emma was silent for a bit, “Then how did you feel when you learned that I-”, that she was royalty as well. Killian didn't let her finish that thought. 

“I honestly didn't give it a thought. All I could think was, would Snow White and Prince Charming approve” he laughed. “I knew that your parents were never like him. They were heroes, legends, good people; everyone loved them, still do” Killian said as he turned to her as well “You have that same passion and love for the people Emma”

Emma starred as he got out of bed and pulled his pants on. “What are you doing?” She asked as he searched in the closet for something. He came back with a sheathed sword. 

“It's tradition, back in our world, a knight kneels and swears fealty to his leader. I’m no knight, and you are my wife, but” he said as he unsheathed the sword, placed its tip on the floor, and kneeled 

“I will not kneel for anyone other than you, and your crown, Emma” he said tenderly “I vow to protect you, you and our son, from everything that may come our way. I will do so with all my strength and will, I vow it”. He bowed his head, and Emma did not know what to do. This powerful man was kneeling, barring his soul to her. 

She stepped out of the bed pulling the sheets over here body; they fell to the ground like a gown around her. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. 

“I still expect you to be my husband before you’re my protector and all” she said. “Of course” he replied, “You’re my princess” Emma scrunched her nose, he smiled. She was still not used to the whole royalty thing. “Then, by law that makes you a prince” 

This time he scrunched his nose “I’m no prince love, but I’ll prove that I’m worthy of you every day, until the day I die” 

“You don’t need to prove anything Killian” she said as she took the sword from his hand and placed it on the nightstand “You’re an honourable man, and a good husband”. He grinned wickedly up at her before pulling the blanket from her hands. The fell to a pool on the floor, leaving her naked and exposed. Killian seated her on the edge of the bed. “Then as your husband, there are certain duties I am to perform” he said. 

“If you must” she said as he placed her long legs over his shoulders. “Oh, I must” he replied, then he brought her closer to release with each swipe of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again wishing each and every one of you a happy new year! Next post will be up in 2018!


	8. Child's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello captain swan shippers! This is my first post of the year and I am excited to say that it's a prompt! I again don't know who requested this chapter, but you know who you are! I loved the prompt you requested and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Henry discovering Killian's stump, then his hook

“Daddy what happened?” Henry asked Killian as he saw Killian dress. “What happened where Henry?” Killian asked as he buttoned up his shirt. “To your hand”

Killian froze in his movements and turned to look at Henry. Henry looked back at him with those green eyes, waiting for his answer. 

\---

Even after hundreds of years, Killin still found that he felt vulnerable about his stump. The first time Emma saw the marred flesh, his heartbeat had thundered deep within his chest. They were merely friends then, but she had caressed the scarred flesh, and touched her soft lips to the skin, making him feel relieved. 

Her acceptance of him, all of him, gave him a newfound confidence about himself. One that he did not need to fake with the savage character of Hook. He was himself around her, without shame. 

To say that changed when Henry was born, was an understatement. Killian loved his son with all his being and understanding, and he did not want Henry to think he was incomplete. So he made it a point to never be around Henry without his brace and fake hand once Henry was old enough to start noting things. 

The first time Henry had seen his stump, Killian had been unable to hide it. Emma had left a six month old Henry in their bed, and the night before, Killian went to bed without a shirt on. 

“Dada!”’ Henry screeched once he saw Killian’s eyes open. “Why are you up so early?” Killian asked as he looked at the clock. 5:36 A.M. 

Henry merely crawled onto his chest, and Killian supported him with one hand; he kept the other beneath the blankets. Killian held Henry, and nodded at every babble and word Henry said. 

Killian wondered where Emma was as he sat up in their bed. “Henry no” Killian said as he caught Henry with his left arm. Henry had moved suddenly on his lap, and had almost tipped off the bed. The movement caused Killian to reveal his imperfection to Henry, and before he could hide it once more, Henry latched onto his stump with both hands. 

“Dada look” Henry said as he touched his stump with his dimpled hands. “Quite a sight isn’t is?” Killian said as he tried to pry Henry’s fingers off the ugly flesh. “No!” Henry yelled; his touch didn’t falter. 

Killian looked into Henry’s green eyes and did not see revulsion. Henry’s eyes held delight and happiness, and Killian did not understand for a second. His eyebrows rose when Henry latched onto his stump with his four teeth and began to gnaw. 

Emma laughed from the doorway “Looks like he couldn’t wait until I found his teething toy”. She walked back to the bed in her boy shorts and tank top, and brushed Henry’s hair from his forehead. “I told you he wouldn’t mind” Emma said against Killian’s shoulder “He’s a child, they’re innocent and understanding” 

“I guess I should listen to you more often” Killian said as he put his arm around her shoulders. “You should” Emma said with a laugh. “I guess I let my own image of myself, cloud my judgement. It’s still hard to think of the past and not let it interfere with my future” 

Emma listened carefully to his words. “We’re your family, Killian. Henry doesn’t see this when he thinks of you, he sees his amazing father who cares for him and loves him You’re a wonderful man, it’s time for you to see that yourself” 

“Thank you” Killian said as he pecked her lips “For this life we’ve made together” 

“You’re welcome. By the way, this life we made together just left a mess of slobber on your stump”. Indeed Henry left his slobber all over Killian’s stump. But he didn’t mind. His son was not ashamed of him for being incomplete, and neither was his wife. 

\---

That had been months ago, Henry wasn’t a small baby anymore, he was a year and a half. “Daddy?” Henry repeated when Killian had yet to answer. “Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts”

Killian sat down beside Henry on the bed. “A bad man took it” Killian said. “Why?” Henry asked him as he touched his stump. The action never stop making Killian’s heart falter. “He was angry at something I did, so he took something important from me” 

Henry was silent for a second “Did it hurt?” Killian laughed a little “It did” 

“Does it still hurt” Henry asked as he poked and prodded at the stump. “No, only sometimes when I wear my brace for too long”

Henry’s next action surprised him. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on the raised flesh. “Momma says kisses always make you feel better” was Henry’s explanation. “Yes, kisses always make you feel better” Killian answered. 

He caught Henry in his arms and began to pepper kisses all over his chest. “Daddy!” Henry shrieked as he kicked his legs and arms. Killian didn’t stop until Emma wandered into the room, wondering what the ruckus was all about. Her smile made him smile as well, and soon he walked across the room to give her a fare share of kisses too. 

\-----

After the curse is broken 

 

Killian silently watched as Emma walked out of the room, not completely ready, but going to meet her parents. Killian was still processing everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He bit a poisoned apply, not completely sure that he would ever wake up again. He died, and Emma brought him back. 

As he mauled over the thoughts, he felt a tug on his left side. It was Henry, and he was tugging on his hook. Panic set in “Henry” Killian said as he picked his two year old up. Setting Henry on the hospital bed, Killian checked Henry’s fingers to make sure that he hadn’t cut himself on the sharp hook. 

Once he made sure Henry was not harmed, Killian kissed his fingers before kneeling down. “Daddy, hook” Henry said as he pointed to the attachment on his brace. “Yes Henry, this is a hook, but you can’t touch it” 

“Why not?” Henry asked as he pouted. As adorable as he looked, Killian didn’t let his tone falter “It’s not safe, it’s dangerous” 

“No, it’s not, you can touch it” Henry protested. “I know, but I know how to navigate around it” Killian explained as he raised the hook “I don’t want you to get hurt” 

“Daddy won’t hurt me” Henry said, and Killian swore his heart faltered for a second “Daddy protects me, and momma”. His heart definitely stopped this time. 

Killian didn’t stop Henry this time as he reached out, and wrapped his small hand around the hook. For a second, he wanted to stop Henry’s hand from touching the hook. It was dirty, something he didn’t want his son to be tainted with, but Henry showed no disgust. Curiosity, but not disgust.

“It’s like your story daddy, Are you Hook daddy? Is it you?” Henry asked with wide eyes. Killian forgot the stories for a second, he had been telling them to Henry for some time. “Yes, I am Hook” 

“Really” Henry said with wide eyes “You went on all those adventures, for real!” Henry’s tone was excited bubbling with questions. “Yes I did, it was all a long time ago” Killian answered once Henry settled on his lap. 

“No hiding anymore?” Henry asked, he was referring to the hook. “No, no more hiding anymore. No more hiding from anyone” Killian said. “Good” Henry said as he wrapped his arms around Killian’s neck “I love you daddy”. 

Killian was sure he was seconds from having a heart attack “I love you too Henry, so much”. Henry was right, there would be no more hiding anymore, from anyone. 

It was a risk, exposing himself to the world, people might not understand who he was anymore. He was Hook but he wasn’t, and Henry would get caught up in the ugly mess. But at the moment, Killian knew that he and Emma, they would get past it all. 

Henry loved his father, at the short age of two he had proven it countless times already. Killian was Hook, but he was a father and husband first. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this prompt, again thank you to the requester. 
> 
> If anyone else has any requests, just comment them down below and I will try to upload them as fast as I can. You guys have some great ideas, and I love to presenting the finished post to you!


End file.
